Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is a 1999 American epic space opera film written and directed by George Lucas. It is the first film in the saga in the story chronology, the first of a three-part prequel to the original Star Wars trilogy, and the fourth film in the Star Wars saga. The film was known to be Lucas' first production as a film director after a 22-year hiatus following the original Star Wars film, and only his fourth film overall. Plot In response to taxation on trade routes in the Galactic Republic, the Trade Federation organized a blockade of battleships around the planet Naboo. Cast *'Liam Neeson' as Qui-Gon Jinn *'Ewan McGregor' as Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Natalie Portman' as Queen Padmé Amidala *'Jake Lloyd' as Anakin Skywalker *'Ian McDiarmid' as Senator Palpatine/Darth Sidious *'Ahmed Best' as Jar Jar Binks *'Pernilla August' as Shmi Skywalker *'Ray Park' as Darth Maul *'Anthony Daniels' voicing C-3PO *'Kenny Baker' as R2-D2 *'Silas Carson' as Nute Gunray *'Hugh Quarshie' as Captain Quarsh Panaka *'Andy Secombe' voicing Watto *'Lewis MacLeod' voicing Sebulba *'Frank Oz' voicing Yoda *'Samuel L. Jackson' as Mace Windu *'Terence Stamp' as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum *'Brian Blessed' voicing Boss Rugor Nass *'Greg Proops' and Scott Capurro voicing Fode and Beed *'Sofia Coppola' as Saché *'Ralph Brown' as Ric Olié *'Steven Speirs' as Captain Roos Tarpals *'Keira Knightley' as Sabé *'Oliver Ford Davies' as Governor Sio Bibble Appearances *Fodesinbeed Annodue *Sio Bibble *Jar Jar Binks *C-3PO *Nute Gunray *Darth Maul *Rugor Nass *Ric Olié *Quarsh Panaka *R2-D2 *Sabé *Saché *Sebulba *Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *Shmi Skywalker *Roos Tarpals *Finis Valorum *Watto *Mace Windu *Yoda |other characters= *1138 *3B3-10 *3B3-1204 *3B3-21 *3B3-888 *Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn *Agrippa Aldrete *Mas Amedda *Amee *Bail Antilles *Passel Argente *Bok Askol *Kitster Chanchani Banai *Ebenn Q3 Baobab *Jisk Barer *Aldar Beedo *Been *Tendau Bendon *Gardulla Besadii the Elder *Depa Billaba *Dud Bolt *Pax Bonkik *Trax Bonkik *Hela Brandes *Breedo *Tobler Ceel *Chamberlyn *Chokk *Murr Danod *Dams Denna *DFS-1015 *DFS-1104 *DFS-1138 *DFS-1308 *DFS-327 *Lana Dobreed *Lott Dod *Daultay Dofine *Porro Dolphe *Tox Don *Pa Dua *Freon Drevan *DUM-4 *DUM-9 *Hugo Eckener *EG-9 *Eirtaé *Dineé Ellberger *Ellie *Ebe E. Endocott *Erdan *Onaconda Farr *Fé *Niai Fieso *Bib Fortuna *Diva Funquita *G8-R3 *Adi Gallia *Phylo Gandish *Edcel Bar Gane *Gasgano *Ann Gella *Tann Gella *Gragra *Grebleips *Greedo *Mars Guo *Rune Haako *Clegg Holdfast *Tey How *Bernie Jabesq *Jerus Jannick *Jira *Augara Jowil *Neva Kee *Graxol Kelvyyn *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Rya Kirsch *Plo Koon *Televan Koreyy *Eeth Koth *Fo Kuna *LobwuWa Loba *Orrin Loneozner *Lyonie *Yade M'rak *Maoi Madakor *Ody Mandrell *Mawhonic *Meddun *Melee *Liana Merian *Rehtul Minnau *Aks Moe *Kam Nale *Odin Nesloor *Nobot *Po Nudo *OOM-9 *Ninopas Orocc *Orr'UrRuuR'R *OWO-1 *P-59 *P-60 *Teemto Pagalies *Pampy *Baras Perosei *Even Piell *PK-4 *Yarael Poof *Ben Quadinaros *R2-A6 *R2-B1 *R2-M5 *R2-C4 *R2-R9 *R2-T0 *R5-X2 *Orr Agg R'orr *Mot-Not Rab *Rabé *Mat Rags *Oppo Rancisis *Mik Regrap *Teyora Rekab *Riknak *Boles Roor *Ark Roose *Aehrrley Rue *Cid Rushing *RuuR'Ur *Horox Ryyder *Wan Sandage *Seek *Jedwar Seelah *Boonta Hestilic Shad'ruu *Shakka *Diva Shaliqua *Lufta Shif *Aurra Sing *Slarm *Rum Sleg *SSA-1015 *SSA-306 *SSA-719 *Stretch *Gavyn Sykes *Orn Free Taa *Sei Taria *Roos Tarpals *TC-3 *TC-4 *TC-14 *Ainlee Teem *Teers *Rango Tel *Reike Th'san *Saesee Tiin *Tikkes *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Toonbuck Toora *Tracton *Romeo Treblanc *Deland Tyerell *Djulla Tyerell *Doby Tyerell *Ratts Tyerell *Sil Unch *UrrOr'RuuR *Rayno Vaca *Horace Vancil *Corix Venne *Vomak *Quinlan Vos *W. Wald *Watto *Weazel *Arven Wendik *Grotto Werribee *Antidar Williams *Mace Windu *Yaddle *Yané *Yarua *Baskol Yeesrim *Graf Zapalo |creatures= |droids= |events= |locations= |organizations= |species= *Gungan *Human **Naboo *Kiffar |vehicles= |technology= |miscellanea= }} External links * Category:Saga Films